


The Beginning

by Immortal_Dreams



Series: The Other 51 [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I changed the timeline, M/M, Mpreg, Pre-Canon, The boys are only mentioned, but that doesn't happen in this one, the boys died in 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Dreams/pseuds/Immortal_Dreams
Summary: Forgetting the condom has consequences. Alex is about to find out.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Male Character
Series: The Other 51 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925527
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought I would never write mpreg, but here we are. This is the first part in a series that started with the idea of "What if Alex was pregnant the night they died?" and spiraled out of control into a monster of a series.  
> Disclaimer: I have never been pregnant and all my info is from the internet, so uh, sorry for inaccuracies?

**JULY 5, 2009**

Alex doesn’t really suspect anything the first time he gets sick in the morning. And why would he? He assumes he’s eaten something bad yesterday, or maybe one slice of pizza too much. It was independence day, after all. He celebrated with the boys at the garage. Well, okay, Bobby wasn’t there. But he’s also the only one of them who has amazing parents. But Luke, Reggie and Alex met up, ate lots of junk food and watched the fireworks. And Alex can’t even remember how much he ate, so there’s a very good chance it was too much.

Luke finds him in the bathroom. Alex is still sitting in front of the toilet, but he’s only dry heaving by now. He feels horrible.

“Hey,” Luke says, quietly. “Are you okay?”

Alex groans. He feels bad, considering he probably woke Luke up. When he’s sure he won’t vomit again, he scoots back until he’s leaning against the wall. The cool tiles feel nice against his back. Opening his eyes, he finds Luke standing over him, holding out some tissues. He looks worried.

Alex takes the tissues and wipes his mouth. “Thanks,” he says. “I think I ate too much yesterday, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Luke says. He still looks a little worried. “Do you want me to get you a glass of water?”

“Oh god, yeah,” Alex breathes out, only now realising how badly he wants to get this taste out of his mouth. “You’re the best, Luke.”

Luke snorts. “Yeah, I know,” he says, walking out of the bathroom to get that glass of water.

Alex closes his eyes and just takes beep breaths until he hears Luke coming back. He takes the glass with a grateful smile. The first gulp tastes horrible, but after that it’s good. It does wonders for Alex’s parched throat. When he’s done, Luke helps him stand up and leads him back to the couch. Alex falls asleep almost immediately.

When he wakes up, he feels good and so the incident is quickly forgotten.

**JULY 8, 2009**

After vomiting the forth day in a row, Alex starts to get worried. Now, normally he’d just think he’s caught a stomach bug. But he’s only sick in the mornings and completely fine afterwards.

Luke asked if he was better two days ago on Monday. And Alex didn’t want to worry him, so he said he was. To be honest, he still doesn’t want to get his best friends involved. They’d just worry and that wouldn’t help him, not really. And they’d make him go the the doctor. Or worse, tell his parents. And that’s really the last thing he needs. He’s fine with them ignoring him.

Alex sighs, wiping his mouth. It’ll get better. And if he’s still sick on Friday, he’ll go see a doctor.

**JULY 10, 2009**

So. It’s Friday and Alex is still sick. He almost doesn’t make it to the bathroom when he’s woken up by the nausea. Once he’s done with the vomiting, he curses. Why couldn’t this just go away? That would have been so much easier. 

He washes his mouth out and splashes a bit of water on his face. It doesn’t take him long to get dressed and grab his backpack. Luckily, the nausea woke him up early, meaning he still has plenty of time before he needs to be at school. And as long as he doesn’t miss any classes, neither his friends nor his parents will ever have to know he went to the doctor alone.

His parents are still asleep, so Alex walks down the stairs as quietly as possible. He throws an apple into his backpack for later and grabs the keys to his car. When he’s finally driving away from his house, he lets out a breath. Okay. Step one complete. Next step: get to a doctor.

In the end, Alex decides to go to the hospital. No one there knows him and he’s pretty sure they won’t just tell his parents. For some reason, he’s really nervous, but he figures that it’s probably just him being his usual anxious self. 

The hospital is still mostly empty when he walks in. It’s to be expected, with it being only six in the morning. The lady at the reception desk is nice and it takes no more than five minutes to get him checked in. Alex waits another ten minutes in the waiting room before the doctor calls him in. They shake hands and Alex sits down across from the woman, who introduces herself as Dr. Frey. She seems nice enough.

“Okay,” she says, “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Alex nods. “Yeah, uh, I’ve sort of been sick since Sunday. Vomited a lot. I thought it’d go away on its own, but it didn’t, so I’m here now.”

“I see.” She nods, looking thoughtful. “Has your diet changed recently? Or does anyone else you know have the same symptoms?”

“No,” Alex says. “To both. I mean, we ate a lot of greasy stuff on the forth, so I thought that’s what it was at first. But that wouldn’t last this long, would it?”

“Not usually, no.” Dr. Frey frowns. “Well, we’ll have to do some tests, then. Are you okay with having your blood taken?”

“Yeah, sure.”

After having some blood taken, and providing an urine sample, Alex sits back down in the waiting room. It’s still mostly empty, so that’s a nice thing. It doesn’t stop him from freaking out, though. What if it’s actually something serious? What if there’s something seriously wrong with him? His leg starts bouncing after a few minutes. Alex stares at the clock hanging on the wall. It’s a little after seven now and he’s starting to get worried he’ll be late for school. He’ll need to be there before nine.

Luckily, just when Alex is about to start pacing, Dr. Frey steps out of her office. “Alex?” she asks.

He’s out of his seat and halfway across the room in a second. “What’s wrong with me?” he asks, panic obvious on his face.

Dr. Frey smiles. “Let’s discuss that in my office,” she says, holding the door open for him.

Alex nods and ducks in. “Yeah, of course.”

Dr. Frey sits down behind her desk and motions for him to sit in the chair in front of it. Alex really doesn’t feel like sitting, but he does anyway. His hands are clammy and he swallows nervously.

“Alex,” Dr. Frey says, “everything is alright. No need to be this worried.”

He frowns and looks at her. “But I’m sick. Something has to be wrong.”

“There is something,” she says. “But I wouldn’t necessarily say it’s a bad thing. See, the vomiting is perfectly normal in your situation.”

Alex doesn’t have the slightest idea what she’s talking about. “Which is?”

“Well, we ran the blood work and did a test with your urine to be sure. You’re pregnant.”

Alex freezes, staring at her with wide eyes. “What?”

Dr. Frey smiles. “You’re pregnant. About seven weeks, I’d say. Did you have unprotected sex about two months ago?”

Not really believing it yet, Alex thinks back. This isn’t possible. He never forgot the condom during those few weeks he went to clubs to experiment. Except—except he did. Once. And it fits the time line. 

“Yeah,” Alex says. “Fuck.”

He runs his hand through his hair. Shit. What the fuck is he going to do now? He can’t have a baby. He’s not even eighteen yet. And his parents sure as hell won’t support him. 

“I know this is not what you expected to hear,” Dr. Frey says.

Alex looks up. “Yeah, no shit,” he says, then freezes. “Sorry.”

She smiles. “It’s alright. I understand that this is a stressful situation.”

Alex sighs. “Thanks.”

“We’ll need to talk about some things before I can let you go. You will have to decide if you want to continue the pregnancy, but you don’t have to make that decision right now.”

That, of course, makes Alex’s mind spiral. Could he do that? Abort his baby? But it isn’t even a baby yet, right? Is it even a foetus or still an embryo? Fuck, who is he kidding? He’s already thinking about it as his baby. There’s no way he can go through with an abortion.

“I—” Alex hesitates. “I think I want to keep the baby.”

And isn’t it crazy to say that out loud? Even crazier than the fact that he actually means it.

“Alright then,” Dr. Frey says and writes something down. “If you change your mind, you can still terminate at any point before the foetus is viable. That’s usually just after the halfway mark.”

Alex nods. “Uh,” he says, fidgeting a little. “It—it is my decision, right? Like, no one can make me terminate it?”

“No, of course not!” Dr. Frey says, eyes widening a little. “Are you worried someone will try?”

Biting his lip, Alex considers lying. He decides against it. 

“My parents. They’re—well, not really a fan of my, uh, sexuality.”

She nods. “I can assure you, they will not find out from me.”

Alex relaxes a little at that. “Thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me,” she says, then claps her hands. “Well, we still need to discuss a few things, but I think it might help you calm down to do an ultrasound first, don’t you think?”

“We can do that?” Alex asks with wide eyes.

Dr. Frey laughs. “Yes, we can. Come on, hop on the examination table. I’ll roll in the ultrasound machine.”

Alex nods, smiling brightly. Dr. Frey walks out of the room and he gets on the table. Sitting there and waiting, he notices he’s nervous once again. But it’s a good kind of nervous this time. He almost doesn’t realise he’s putting his hand on his flat stomach. Slightly surprised, he looks down. There’s nothing to see yet, but he knows it’s there. He rubs his stomach a bit until Dr. Frey comes back.

She smiles when she sees the location of his hand. “Lie down and lift your shirt, okay?” 

Alex complies as she plugs the machine in and stands next to him. She picks up the ultrasound wand (at least, that’s what Alex thinks it’s called) and puts some kind of gel on it, before hovering it over his stomach.

“This might be a little cold, okay?”

He nods and she presses the wand to his stomach. And fuck, she wasn’t lying. It’s fucking cold. Alex shivers a little. It’s a weird feeling, too. He looks over at the monitor, but it all looks like static to him. Dr. Frey moved the wand around a little more, before holding it still. She points to one part of the screen.

“See that?” she says. “That’s your baby. They’re pretty small right now, but that’s perfectly normal.”

And, shit. Yeah, he can see it now. They’re only a tiny blob, but—that’s his baby. A real, fucking baby. Alex can’t stop himself from tearing up and soon, those tears are running down his face. His smile is so bright it hurts, but he can’t stop smiling. 

Dr. Frey takes a few screen-shots. “Well, everything looks good,” she says. “We’ll just listen to the heartbeat and then we’re done.”

A few seconds later, a fast thumping sound fills the room and Alex cries even more. That’s his baby’s heartbeat. Fuck, he loves this tiny blob so much already. Far too soon for his taste, Dr. Frey turns the machine off and hands him some tissues to wipe the gel off.

“I’ll go print the ultrasound picture while you wipe that off,” she says. “How many prints would you like?”

Alex takes the tissue with a smile. “Uh, just the one.”

“You don’t want to give any to your friends?”

“I—” Alex hesitates. “I don’t think I want them to know just yet.”

She nods. “That’s fine too. Well, I’ll be right back.”

Alex watches her leave and moves to wipe the gel off. He knows his friends wouldn’t judge him if he told them, but they’d treat him differently. And with every person who knows, the risk of someone accidentally telling someone who will tell his parents gets higher. So, he’ll keep this a secret for a while. And he’s well aware a while is all he’ll get. At one point, he’ll be too big to hide it. But that point is months away. 

Dr. Frey comes back with the photo a minute later. She also hands him a few pamphlets about pregnancy. They discuss the other things, and before he knows it, Alex is walking out of the hospital with the photo, pamphlets and some vitamins in his trusty fanny pack.

He gets to school with some time to spare, and most importantly, before Luke, Reggie and Bobby get there. They have the first class together, so Alex waits at their lockers and eats the apple he packed earlier. The three boys arrive about five minutes before class starts and they fall into easy chatter on the way there.

“Hey,” Luke says, studying him. “You look better. Residual sickness finally gone?”

Ah. He should have known he can’t hide much from Luke. But at least he doesn’t suspect anything. 

“Yeah,” Alex says, smiling. “I feel better, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was part 1. If you liked this one and want to see the rest when I post it, subscribe to the series because it's going to be made up of a lot of one shots.


End file.
